Per Sempre
by roses-for-rose
Summary: "Each day more than 2,815 children are kidnapped, making that 3 children a minute and 106 an hour. But of those children one unlucky child is given a fate much worse than the others. How do i know this? Because i was that child. My name is Isabella Marie Swan and this is my story." Edward/Bella Mafiaward/Mobward AU-Human *full summary inside*
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Each day more than 2,815 children are kidnapped a day making that 3 children a minute and 106 an hour. All most all of these children become victims to human trafficking or to something much worse. But there is always one unlucky child out there who is given a fate much worse than those other punishable crimes. This one child is grown in darkness unknowing of what life truly holds they are made to become something they would have never wanted to be, what others would have never wanted for them. But especially they unknowingly are used as a game piece in the mind of true criminals. But sometimes that child overcomes it and is shown the light, but a price has to be paid for that sort of miracle; a deadly and horrible price. How might I know all this you might ask? Well because I am that child, I was grown in darkness but freed by the light but it all came at a bloody cost.

I am Isabella Marie Swan and this is my story.

"When you spend your whole life in the dark, stepping out into the light can be absolutely scary; terrifying even. "


	2. Chapter 1: Shoe polish & bruises

_Summary: Isabella Marie Swan is kidnapped along with Alicia (Alice) Cullen, and taken to a remote area and not to be heard of ever again. Their names are changed and are tolled that their real parents are dead. But what is they aren't what if their parents are Mafia lords and are doing whatever it takes to get them back? Friendships will be questioned, love will be tested, lies will be uncovered, the truth will be seen but especially blood will be spilled. This is the start of the underground mafia wars._

_Disclaimer: All Characters in the story to do not belong to me -unless notified- And i have no rights over Twilight, but the plot is all mine. All rights go to the lovely and inspirational Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

Chapter 1: Shoe Polish & Bruises

_I,2,3,4 …_ "Bella come here!" her voice carried up the stairs to where I was up in my room, I continued counting softly again, _5,6,7,8 …_ " Bella where the hell are you!" her voice started getting closer and stronger, the dumb bitch clearly knew where I was, but I still continued on counting, _9,10_ … "ISABELLE MAGDALENE JAMESON YOU BETTER FUCKING ANSWER ME!" and Sulpicia has finally cracked. It looks like a new record this time too; it only took ten seconds flat for her to turn back into the wicked witch of the west that I've come to know and hate. As much fun as it was to let her scream around like that all day for all the servants and everyone else to hear and witness how truly insane she was, while I hide away in my bedroom; I knew it would just get worse. I didn't need for her to have any more reasons to want to kill me in my sleep.

"Yes Mistress what can I do for you now?" I answered her in what I thought was my sweetest tone, even though it did sound a little bitter to me. But hey after being around that woman all day you can't help yourself. She then busted into my room with a little too much force than necessary, and came up to my face holding a pair of high stiletto heels. Oh shit I knew were this was going.

"When I give you a simple task of cleaning my shoes, I don't expect you to completely fuck it up!" she screamed completely fuming, I swear I could even see red hot steam coming out of her ears. Just kidding I didn't actually but, she was pretty red in the face, she looked like a big red tomato.

"What do you mean? I cleaned your shoes the way you like them." Seriously how much more picky can this woman get? It's always one thing or another. From her tea not being warm enough, to her fucking china vases not being dusted right, and then to her disgusting silk gowns not being ironed in an appropriate way but now it was her shoes not being cleaned the way she wanted? I need a fucking break.

Sulpicia not very happy with my answer, threw the shiny stiletto at me square in the chest knowing full well I would most likely not catch it. _Ouch that was going to leave a bruise tomorrow._ "You call that cleaned to my liking? Look at that streak right on the front!" she screeched. I picked up the shoe and looked at it inspecting the whole front of the stiletto. And sure enough at the very front of the shoe a very unnoticeable small microscopic streak only noticeable in the light was presentable. "Mistress I see it, but it's only noticeable in the light-"I started to explain to her since she was obviously incapable of understanding that herself, but like always I was cut off by her overpowering tone.

"When I tell you to clean my shoes I expect them to be immaculate! There should be no streak or mark whatsoever in any kind of lighting!" she said snatching the shoe away from my hands and starting her way towards the door, but I wasn't foolish enough to believe her reign of terror was over now shed come back and yell some more. "And if you think you're going to get away with this, you're not! When I come back from my lunch with Mrs. Stanley and Mrs. McCormack I better see all of my shoes cleaned you ungrateful bitch!" See what I tell you?

I nodded in agreement, and Sulpicia turned away slamming the door behind her to go to some swanky restaurant with her anorexic friends. She'd be back from her lunch in two hours tops, so that didn't leave me much time if I had to clean her entire shoe collection and do the other ridiculous chores she's having me do. I seriously wanted to rip my hair out right now in frustration and just go and spit in all her shoes or throw each one into the garbage disposal, but like I said before I don't need any more reasons for Sulpicia to want to kill me in my sleep. Sighing I forced myself off my bed and started to make my way to the room where her shoes were held. When I walked in flipping the switch to turn the light on I almost wanted to cry at how many shoes this woman had. The room was at least three times larger than my bedroom and had shelves after shelves of shoes. She was better stocked with shoes than a shoe department store. There was no way she could have even worn half of these! I picked up the first shoe that came in reach to me and inspected it. A filmy layer of dust covered the spiked pump. Yeah this shoe has definitely not been worn in decades. I put the shoe down and closed the door to the room; I needed a break from shoe cleaning before I go insane.

Going down stairs I went directly to the kitchen- after checking Sulpicia was gone of course- and went to the pantry and sneaked a couple of bread slices from a loaf. Sulpicia is on another crazy crash diet so I'm pretty sure she won't notice these missing, unless she has nothing better to then take inventory of the pantry. I then went back up to my room and nibbled on the slices of bread and pulled out my battered copy of wuthering heights that's been hidden under my mattress because the bitch herself doesn't like me having any ownership of anything- even something like a book. When I flipped open the book to the first page that's when the tears started coming. I took over me like convulsions; I could taste the saltiness of my own tears on my lips before I even knew they were falling and I was shaking trying to hold myself together. How could a human being be so cruel and uncaring? She had no consideration whatsoever for anyone! I can't even read a damn book without being on an edge. Each day she let me know how much importance I had in this house, which to her was none whatsoever. I wish I had never been brought here. I've been told by her every day that I should be damn grateful for what I have, but what is there to be grateful for? _Oh yes Sulpicia I'm so glad you beat me and my sister Alice for your stupid reasons, and for the scars and bruises I've collected from you, or that that I have a moldy mattress to sleep on each night. Oh and the time when I was twelve and you slammed my face into the door breaking my nose for bringing dirt into the house. Those are some pretty damn good things to be grateful for. Yeah right. _If you're wondering Sulpicia isn't my real mom and her husband Aro isn't my real dad they are supposedly my legal guardians since my real parents were killed in a car accident when I was three. But really does this woman not understand what being a guardian means? It doesn't mean I'm her personal servant and I'm here to cater to her every need, and that I have to call her and her husband Mistress and Master. I'm not their slave or anything. My sister Alice and I have put up with this shit our whole lives, and I don't think I had the strength anymore to put up with much more. But I suppose I am grateful for one thing, Aro stays out of mine and my sister's way for the most part, and isn't very finicky like his wife from hell. Just if we stay out of his way he will stay out of ours. He isn't much of a very exciting man anyways, he mostly stays locked in his office all day or is away on business which I had no idea for what it could be, but it's not like that concerned me. But there are times were he could be pretty abusive as well, but for the most part he was ignorant of us. Either way though I just wish my parents were still alive so I wouldn't be in this mess.

Still crying I heard a quick tap on my door, "Bells are you in there?" I heard my sister's voice on the other side of the door. Ah of course it was her, I'm pretty sure she had heard Sulpicia's outburst at me from outside where she was tending the witches' flowerbed.

"Yup" I said with a raspy voice. She opened the door slowly watching me intently. My baby sister by just ten months younger than my sixteen had her eyes showing tears of her own when she come up to me. By instinct I opened my arms to envelop her into a hug. It hurt me to see her get hurt by Sulpicia too, but it was unavoidable. That's why I had to put up the pretense of being strong for her sake even though I was battling with my own problems. "Shh Ali it's okay, she's gone now she can't do anything to you now." I murmured stroking her hair. "It wasn't Sulpicia this time it was Meredith." She said speaking softly to where I could barely hear her. Ah Meredith, the head maid, she was an old bitchy woman who was in charge of all the servants in the household, and she had an uncanny need to always pick on Alice; because Alice had a wild nature and a very carefree personality which Meredith hated. When Alice wouldn't take take her chores seriously Meredith would make fun of her in front of the other servants to get her to work, and that clearly doesn't show good leadership, dumb bitch. "What the old hag do this time?" I asked her. "She called me the worthless orphan girl." She said with a new round of tears pouring down her face. I couldn't believe the ignorance of this woman, really she had to remind Alice that she was an orphan? That offended me too since I'm since I'm her sister and orphaned as well. "Don't worry Al' ill set that dumb bitch straight." I told her with much fervor in my voice. "No Bella it's okay shell just go and blab to Sulpicia anyways that you confronted her again, I'll just ignore her." Alice said sniffling and wiping her tears from her eyes. Yeah she was right it wasn't the best idea to do that since it would lead to Sulpicia beating up on both of us- actually it was never good idea to do that but it was tempting. "So I heard Sulpicia from outside and it sounded pretty bad, something about her shoes right?" she asked pulling away from my arms to see my face clearly. I nodded my head "Yeah, but I've had worse," Alice arched her eyebrow at me knowing I was keeping details from her, "but I'm pretty sure she left me a bruise were she threw her damn shoe at me." I said pointing at my chest, I touched it slightly and winced yup there was definitely a bruise growing there. Alice sighed "Ah its shoe cleaning month I completely forgot, but at least she doesn't have you cleaning out her whole room of shoes."

"She has, I'm actually supposed to be doing that right now" I replied sullenly.

"Crap no way the whole room?" she asked shocked, to Alice that would be the worst thing in the world, even though she loved trying on Sulpicia's shoes since Alice loved everything about fashion. When we were younger she would always get in trouble for trying on Sulpicia's clothes, but that hasn't stopped her. But Alice knew from experience the shoe room was a fucking nightmare.

"Yes, the whole fucking room and before she comes back from lunch with her skank friends" I told her through clenched teeth and Alice blanched, she knew there was no way I could finish before she returned. "Shit" she simply muttered.

"Exactly." I said getting up to make my way back to the dreaded room of shoes, when Alice pulled on my shirt sleeve. "Hold up I'll go help you"

"Uh no way Ali, you still got you're other chores." I didn't need for Sulpicia to find a reason to be upset at both of us now.

"No I asked Myra to take over my chores since she likes going to the horse stables and cleaning up their crap more than I do." She said before heading to the room with me. But I knew no one I their right mind liked cleaning up horse shit, and that Myra was doing it for Alice's sake. Myra was one of the nicest servants I've come to know here and she was like a mother to me, so it wasn't surprising shed do that for her. Once we reached the room we started cleaning the shoes in a comfortable silence for about an hour until Alice spoke up. "You'll never guess who called from the main house line today!" she exclaimed; her face instantly brightening.

"Who?" I asked smiling, I was happy to see her happy over something for the first time in months, even if it was something as simple as a phone call. Alice glad to answer my question continued, "The Denali sisters!" her eyes widened to explain her excitement. "Oh yeah what they say?" I asked still shinning the shoe in front of me.

"They want to get together tonight at ten to celebrate Tanya's 18th birthday at a hotel called the Piazza!" She said clasping her hands together and jumping up and down to try and contain herself. I could feel my face instantly fall at her answer, there was no way we could go meet up with the Denali sisters tonight, and especially at a hotel! I don't even know why shed even mention this, it was just disappointing, I mean I loved my sister but the ideas she got sometimes I swear… " Ali I don't know ..." I said shaking my head afraid to tell her a straight out no since she had been upset not too long ago. I liked the Denali's and all since they were the only non-servant friends Alice and I had, and they were genually nice people compared to the other daughters of Sulpicia's bitchy friends who were complete bitches, but there was just _no way_. We have never been allowed to leave the house, I could count the number of times I've left this place on one hand my whole life and I could even say about the same for Alice.

"Oh please Bella! We don't get invited to anything and finally we have friends to invite us to stuff! Oh please!" She pleaded desperately giving me the full on force of her puppy dog eyes, which I was now way to wise to fall for anymore. "Ali you know Sulpicia and her stupid rules that she'd never let us, so no." I said finalizing my tone. "Bells come on this is an offer of a lifetime and-"she tried to reason with me, but there was no way I was obliging to this. "Alice I know it sounds amazing to you, but think about it do you even have any idea were that hotel is?" she shook her head, "Exactly so how do you expect wed get there?" I asked arching my brow.

"We could-"

"No Alice there is no way, we've hardly ever left this house and we don't even know what's out there, Its best just to stay here." Alice looked at me unbelieving of what I had just said, "Stay here?", she said almost appalled, "For what? So we can wait for our next beating? Bella there has to be more to our lives than this!" she yelled exuberant motioning to all the strewn shoes around us that we were polishing. She had a point but what was I to know? I had no idea what the future held for both of us but from my perspective it didn't seem too bright. Before I could tell her to calm down and forget about the party I heard the front door slam. Great Sulpicia was home. "Alice you better leave now before Sulpicia finds you here!" I began franticly until Sulpicia's voice rose to us, "Isabelle are you finished cleaning those shoes of mine!"

"Yes Mistress!" I said while putting back the last of her shoes, while motioning to Alice to leave before she'd get caught helping me. I could hear the stomping of her feet as she came up to inspect my work, and Alice was barely leaving out the door. If there was some way she could get past Sulpicia without getting caught she'd be safe from her wrath but that was impossible. "Hurry Ali go quic-" before I could even finish the words coming out of my mouth Sulpicia was at the doorway and she looked furious- shit this couldn't be good.

"What is she doing here?!" She screeched pointing at Alice who stood frozen in her spot her eyes wide and frantic. Before I could come up with an excuse, Alice spoke up "I was just helping Isabelle, Mistress."

Sulpicia looking at Alice incredulously, yelled at her, "Was I speaking to you filth?!"

Alice, winced backing away from Sulpicia ready for her to attack, but I wouldn't allow that. "Mistress I'm sorry it was my fault I told her to help me with your shoes since I wanted them to be perfect by the time you came home." I lied easily trying to soften her up by acting like I gave a shit about her shoes- which I didn't. "Did I tell you that you could get help from the others?!"She asked still angry, "No mistress, I'm sorry" I said keeping my head down, because I knew by the look on my face right now my apology wouldn't look too sincere. "But you disobeyed me anyways! Do you know how lucky you are to live here, and not on the streets were you belong?!" here we go again with the whole "how grateful I should be speech". "Well do you filth?!" she pressed on waiting for my answer.

"Yes mistress" I answered looking up and noticing her fiery eyes slicing into mine, I could even feel her hatred for me coming off of her like radiation.

"You and your worthless sister better keep in line next time or I might send you to the grave with your parents!" What? How dare she bring up my parents right now! That little bitch! But I kept quiet and pressed my lips together from saying anything even though as much as I'd like to punch her in the face right now, and tell her off.

"Shut up!" I heard a small voice yell from the corner that could only belong to one person. Oh no Alice.

Sulpicia stunned turned her head slowly to face Alice, "What did you say, you worthless orphan girl!?" she said menacing and almost deadly. _Oh no, oh no Ali,_ was all I could think

Alice standing up taller and squaring her shoulders looked at Sulpicia straight in the eye and repeated herself, "Shut up."

The air suddenly became thicker and it was oddly quite, and that scared me. Before I could comprehend what was happening Sulpicia lunged at Alice and struck her to the ground, pulling her down by the hair. She then started throwing random punches at Alice's face while I watched frozen to my spot unsure of what to do. I heard Alice's cry and that was what willed me to move. I grabbed Sulpicia by her shirt collar and yanked her off of Alice, but before I could say a word to her I was knocked down by her feet and I landed awkwardly on my elbow, great another bruise. "How dare you both attack me, I have provided you with a home, and you both reward me with this!" she hollered from the ground, and I looked down at her like she had grown a second head. Why did she still believe she was the victim in this whole situation? "ARO!" she called for her husband, whose office was on the third floor but I was pretty sure he had heard the commotion down here by now. I knew why she'd called him, either for support, back up or whatever else her sick twisted mind was thinking of. But when Aro reached the doorway he stood their unmoving not the least bit worried his wife was on the floor or that me and Alice were beaten. "Yes dear?" he asked

"These pests of yours have verbally attacked me!" she exclaimed picking herself of the floor, and pointing at the both of us. "What did they say?" he asked a bit more concerned "The runt right there," she said jerking her finger at Alice, "told me to shut up!"

I looked at Aro for his reaction but there was none and that scared me more than Sulpicia's attack. "Tsk Tsk, girls you know what this means?" he said looking at both of us. When we didn't answer he continued on, "it means punishment, I can't have disobedient girls in my household." I blanched, what punishment did he mean? I hoped he didn't mean whipping like that servant girl Eva had when she had been caught stealing sweets from the kitchen, but her offense wasn't even as half bad as what we had done. "But lucky for the two of you, you will be locked in your bedrooms the rest of the day with no meals and dealed with tomorrow since I'm far too busy for proper punishments." He said venomously before turning to his wife, "And as for you, I need to speak to you right now. "He said sternly then turned to leave, Sulpicia nodded and walked out of the room with him, but not without turning around to give us another menacing look. As soon as they left I went to Alice's side and checked for any major injuries. All there was a slight bruise on her cheek and her hair tousled but other than that she looked fine. "Ali are you okay?"

"Yes, oh Bella I'm so sorry for being so stupid I should have never-"

"No Ali she brought up our parents and that was wrong, besides I would have reacted the same way." I wouldn't actually have because I knew it would lead to all this, but I wasn't going to let her know that.

"But this is all my fault!" she proclaimed throwing her arms in the air hysterically before breaking down in tears once more today. I really hated to see her cry and I would do anything to see her smiling like she had just minutes ago, but I knew at what price that what come at; and given the situation it might not be the best. But I was done with seeing my sister cry each day because of the horrible people in this household so I told her what I knew would make her feel better before I would regret saying it,

"Ali we need to come up with a plan to go to that party tonight."

* * *

_A/N: Whoa this has to be the longest chapter I've ever written in my life! On my word office it was seven pages, damn! So what do you all think about Bella and Alice's home life so far? Don't you just wanna punch Sulpicia in the face? I know I would. Well anyways in the next chap. I'll have that smoking hot Mafiaward/Mobward I promised for you all, because I didn't want to drag out this chapter anymore longer than necessary … so be prepared ladies! Well till then, xoxo._

_*P.S, If you all are wondering why I changed Bella's name to Isabelle Magdalene Jameson, it will explain itself later on in the chapters, because I don't want to give any spoilers to that reason yet. Oh and don't' forge to leave me some reviews because I'd really appreciate some constructive criticism here people! So thanks lovelies, and that's all but you can PM if you all have any questions/concerns or guesses for what follows I'd really love to hear from you all!*_

_**-roses-for-rose**._


End file.
